Who Celebrates Six Months?
by dustytiger
Summary: Reid and Prentiss have been together for six months. After their announcement Hotch, Morgan and Rossi rib Reid a little bit.
1. Prentiss' Spa Weekend

Title: Who Celebrates Six Months?: Prentiss' Spa Disaster (Part 1 of 4)  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (same as the show)  
Disclaimer: As always I don't own the characters they belong to their creator, network, writers actors and actresses who bring them to life.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss have been together for six months. Prentiss had has just spend an epic weekend with her mother, Reid has something planned to make her feel better.  
Notes: Well this is the third in my series that started with "Wedding Date Blues" I am trying to make these fics work on their own as well as as a serious though. Reid and Prentiss have bee together for six months and I think they need to celebrate! I have two or three other ideas for this series if people are interested. Is it sad I am finding it easier to title the parts then the fics? I suck at titles.

* * *

Prentiss had gone for a spa weekend with her mother. She had only agreed to because her aunt and cousins were going to be there and she had not seen them in six months. She should have known her mother was plotting something. She wanted to go home. Reid had something planned for the six month anniversary.

"I can't believe you did this!" Prentiss snapped.

"It was an honest mistake. I must have seen the time wrong," Elizabeth tried to defend herself.

Prentiss knew her mother better that. Elizabeth Prentiss was one of the most punctual people in the world. She remembered sitting in airports for hours before flights with her mother because she was so afraid to miss them. Prentiss knew that her mother wanted her to spend more time there so that she could talk her out of her relationship with Reid. She couldn't believe she had actually fallen for that trick.

"You knew Spencer had something big planned for us tonight," sighed Prentiss. "You just wanted me to miss it. What do you have against him?"

"I have nothing against him. I am not trying to ruin your life. You are no longer a teenager anymore Emily, why must you be so dramatic?" huffed her mother

"You don't make mistakes like this Mom! You are trying to keep me away from him because you have something against him!"

"Stop putting words in my mouth Emily! I never said I didn't like him. Emily calm down. We can go back to the spa for a few hours and relax."

"I don't want to go anywhere with you right now mother. I want to go home. Spencer has something planned and I don't want to miss it. It's our six month anniversary."

"I don't see what the big deal is. You can do it tomorrow."

Prentiss couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was telling her mother that this was something that meant a lot to her, and she was just shrugging it off. Just like she shrugged off her relationship with Reid, every time she had brought him up the whole weekend Elizabeth had manage to change the subject. Prentiss wanted to tell her family that things might be getting serious between them, but she never got the chance.

Prentiss sighed. "Tomorrow isn't our anniversary! I want to do whatever it is he has planned for us."

"It's not even like six months is a real anniversary, honestly Emily. I will never understand what you see that scrawny boy. You could do so much better."

"Do you hear yourself? He's not some child! Listen to me mother. I love Spencer, that's it. I love him. You don't have to like him, but I will not have you trying to ruin my relationship with him. I have found a man who respects me, what more do you want?"

"Someone who is successful, who can take care of you."

"I do not want to be taken care of! If I did want that Spencer would make that happen. He understands that because he understands me. How much more successful do you want him to be? He has four PhDs, and has a good job. I have no idea how I can possibly find anyone better for me."

"I don't want to see you settle when you can have something better. Stop making me out to be the bad guy in all of this. I just want what is best for my only daughter."

"I am not going to keep looking for a man who will make you happy. I tried that, and what I got in return was a lot of pain. I am going home mother. I honestly don't really care how but I get there!"

"Emily just wait for the train, explain that Spencer that something came up."

"I don't want to do that. I'm going home!" she snapped. "Even if it means I have to sit on a Greyhound bus for five hours next to a three hundred pound man that smells like BO! Get this through your head, I love Spencer! He makes me happy, and nothing you can do or say will ever change that. If you can't accept that I don't need you in my life!"

With that she left the train station they were in, and went outside and got into a cab. She could feel tears stinging her eyes as she finished telling the driving where she was going. Prentiss had had a lot of fights with her mother, but none of them had ever been like this one. She knew she would have to call her later, but she had to focus on Spencer for the time being.

She went to the bus station where she called Reid. It was going to take her a few hours longer, but she would still be able to get home for the evening he had planned. Prentiss tried to focus on her six month anniversary with Reid as she listened to the phone ring a few times.

"Hey you," Reid answered, his voice soft. "Are you good and relaxed?"

"No," she replied. "I just had a huge fight with my mother. She claims she got the train departure times wrong. I feel like a teenager and she wants to keep me away from you."

"I'm sorry Emily. I should never have talked you into going. Are you going to make it back in time? The dinner reservations are for six, but we can always skip that I can cook and we can continue with the night."

"Yes, I might even have time to shower. I am taking the bus home. It's leaving in ten minutes."

"You focus on getting here, and I'll deal with everything else. Are you all right? Have you been crying?"

Even over the phone he could read her like a book. It felt nice to have him ask that, but she just wanted his arms around her. She knew it would make her feel better. He was always able to make her feel better somehow. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down before she got on the bus. She didn't want to get herself worked up and upset as she was getting on a bus full of strangers. She could break down later, when she was alone with Reid.

"Emily?" Reid said softly. "Are you all right?"

"I will be as soon as I get home. I feel bad for yelling at her, but she deserved it. She kept telling me I can do better. I don't want anyone else but you."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Emily. I think tonight it just what the doctor ordered. I can have everything ready for you when you get home, I promise."

"I don't even know what I need to wear Spencer."

"I'll leave that to Garcia," he assured her. "Trust me. All you will have to do is shower, and put some make up on if you want."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too. Now I need to go because I need work my magic."

She laughed and hung up the phone. She smiled the bus was fairly empty so she didn't have to sit near anyone who smelled funny. Instead she was able to pull out her book, and began to read it. She hoped that the night would still turn out all right. When she got into their apartment all she wanted was to feel Reid's arms around her.

"Spencer?" she called, noticing the place was quiet. "I had a horrible day so far. Where are you?" She still heard nothing.

She went into their bedroom, and was surprised he was on in there. Prentiss still wasn't entirely convinced he wasn't home. She smiled when thought about that night when he jumped out of the closet wearing only a tie. There was a brief moment where she had wanted to murder him then she saw what he was wearing. Instead of finding Reid hiding, waiting to make his move, she found a garment bag and a note. She sighed she wanted to see him. She picked up the note and began to read it.

_Emily,_

_I know you were expecting me to be here, but I still have a few last minute details to work out. I also thought it would be nice if I came to pick you up. Be ready for five thirty. Garcia refused to let me see the dress, but she did give me a tie. When is this let's see if we can make Reid faint when he sees his girlfriend thing going to end?__  
I've missed you. I'll show you just how much when we get in tonight.  
Love you, Spencer_

She smiled as she read the note. She then excitedly opened the garment bag to see what Garcia had picked for her. She loved it. It was a spaghetti strap red dress with an empire waist line, and a handkerchief cut. She had to admit that Garcia had great taste, when she wasn't trying to be quirky.

Prentiss knew she had time to take a quick shower, but not wash and straighten her hair. She couldn't believe she had let her mother talk her into curling it. She got in the shower, and changed quickly. She glanced at the clock, and noticed it was twenty past five, which meant that Reid would be arriving any second. The doorbell rang. She shook her head, this was his home after all, but she answered it. He clearly had something in his head, and he wasn't going to get away with not playing along.

She grinned when she saw him standing there in a grey suit, with a red tie that matched her dress. He was holding a bouquet tulips in his hands, but was frozen, his mouth agape for a moment. When he recovered her handed her the flowers. She smiled taking them when he offered them to her, grinning sheepishly.

"You remembered," she said.

He nodded. "Of course I did. I remember everything you tell me. I do have an eidetic memory They weren't easy to find, but tonight is our six month anniversary. I want it to be special."

"It will be." She went in search of a vase.

"Oh, I was cleaning the house yesterday. I moved some stuff around. The vases are now above the fridge."

"Were you bored while I was gone?"

"Yes I was. Your hair is curly. I like it."

"I hate it. My mother talked me into it when I said I didn't want to cut it, or dye it."

"Oh, well, thank you for not cutting it. I like it when it's long. It suits you."

She found the vase and put the flowers in it. She then wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I never want to spend a spa weekend with my mother again in my life. The spa part was nice. The rest of it was horrible. I just kept thinking about tonight with you, and then she almost made me miss it."

He kissed her forehead. "But you didn't, tonight is going to be a night to remember Emily. I promise you that. I will make up for the horribleness of the last few days." He felt her hands moving down to his ass, he squealed. "Emily what are you doing!?"

"I'm trying to see something," she giggled.

"Oh, no you don't. You never let me see your dresses before you're ready. You do not get a sneak peak at my skivvies."

She laughed again. "Come on Spencer, wouldn't you rather just stay in tonight?"

"A part of me does, but then I remember it's our anniversary and I have put a lot of work into tonight."

"You're up to something, Spencer," she sighed, running her hands through his hair.

"Yes, yes I am. You are going to love it Emily. No hints."

She pouted a little. "Please. Come on I had to deal with my mother all weekend."

"That pout only works when you're naked. Trust me you will be mad at yourself if you find out before hand. Now I'm sure you're hungry."

"Yes, I guess I am, but food can wait. I want you Spencer Reid."

He kissed her gently. "I do too, you know that I do. As much as I would like to spend every moment outside of work in bed with you, we do sometimes need to go out. Besides Garcia found that great dress, why waste it on the floor?"

She smiled. "I don't know what you are up to, but you're right. Let's go show off a little, then when we get home I have my way with you."

"Deal," he promised before taking her hand and leading her outside, toward the car.

Normally Prentiss liked to drive, but Reid knew where they were going. She smiled when he opened the passenger side door for her. She slid into the seat, and Reid closed the door. He then got into the driver's seat and drove to the restaurant to begin a night neither of them was going to forget. He hope that it would make up for the horrible weekend she had just had.

End Part 1

Notes: all right so this one might have been a tease. But I have told you before I am evil. There are some sweet moments here I hope you like. Next up "Reid's Magic Trick"


	2. Reid's Magic Trick

Title: Who Celebrates Six Months?: Reid's Magic Trick (Part 2 of 4)  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (same as the show)  
Disclaimer: As always I don't own the characters they belong to their creator, network, writers actors and actresses who bring them to life.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss have been together for six months. Prentiss is home after a horrible weekend. How will Reid cheer her up?  
Notes: I'm glad to see that people are still enjoying this pairing. I love writing them. This idea has been in my head for a while. At some point I should write Prentiss meeting Reid's mom… hmm.. but first I decided to write about the rest of the team in the next two parts.

* * *

Reid had his hand on the small of Prentiss' back as they left the restaurant. She smiled at him, she loved the feeling of his long fingers against his back. She knew that he had something else up his sleeve. Usually she could get a read on what he was thinking, but tonight everything had been surprising her that night. The dinner had been great, but she knew there was another reason for the dress.

"What else are you plotting Spencer?" she asked.

"Look in your clutch," he replied, with a grin.

She opened up the black clutch she had not remembered letting out of her sight the whole night. She smiled seeing an envelope inside. Prentiss always loved it when he succeeded at a magic trick; Reid would always get a very sexy grin on his face, and look for her approval. She smiled at him, opening the envelope. She was surprised to find she was holding tickets to the ballet.

"Spencer?" she said uncertainly.

"Don't you like the ballet?" he asked.

"I do, but how did you know?"

"We're profilers. You practically live at my place. It's hard to miss the fact that you take that ballet slipper trinket with you on a case, and then return it back to your side table when we get home. Besides a lot of women I know wanted to ballerinas when they were young."

She smiled. "I did, but I never could because we moved around too much. So instead my mother used to bring to see a ballet in every city we lived in. It's one of the most pleasant memories of my childhood. My mother bought me a broach when I five. We were in Paris. The pin broke years ago, but it always reminds me of where I've been and where I am going. I can't believe you noticed that I take it with me."

"We've known each other for four years, and we've been dating for six months, and you've never noticed how much I notice?"

She laughed. "I know you're well, you, with your eidetic memory, but I guess I never thought you noticed things about me."

"I notice when you wear new shoes Emily. I don't always tell you that I have, but I do notice. I used to tell my friends whenever I noticed their hair, and clothes and shoes, and they told me gay men notice things like that. So I stopped saying anything."

"I'm pretty sure I'm not going to tell you that since I'm sleeping with you, and enjoying it very much," she laughed. "It would be kind of nice to know you notice though."

"All right I'll remember that. From now on I'll open my mouth when I notice something new that I like." He opened the door to the car for her.

"Thank you. I think. I was a teenager the last time I went to the ballet. My mother and I haven't exactly been close."

"I didn't mean to bring up any hard feelings Emily. I just wanted to do something special together tonight."

"You didn't, actually. I'm thinking about the good times we used to have when I was younger. That doesn't happen often. After the weekend I just had with her I should be upset, but now I am thinking maybe we have just been trying the wrong things." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you for reminding me there are places where my mother and I can get along."

"You're welcome. So you do want to go with me? It's not going to be too hard?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes, I do want to go with you. I've never been a ballet with anyone else. I think it will be fun. I can't believe you noticed that and thought of this. This means so much to me. This was worth the bus ride home today."

"What makes you think that this is all I have up my sleeve?" he challenged.

"You're too much Spencer. This is just our six month anniversary, how are you going to top it for first year together?"

"I have an idea in mind, actually."

"I am almost afraid to think of what that genius mind of yours is going to come up with having six months to plot it," she laughed, nervously.

"You'll love it," he assured her.

"It's a good thing I trust you Spencer."

He smiled as the pulled into the parking lot of the theatre. He parked the car, and the two of them got out. He put his hand on her back again as they walked inside and found their seats. Prentiss was surprised when she realised they were going toward the boxes. She always enjoyed watching from that vantage point. She also liked the idea of having less people around, since she knew there was something else going on inside of Reid's head. He took her hand when they sat down, waiting for the ballet to start.

Prentiss leaned over and kissed him gently as the intermission started. Reid smiled, and pulled away, blushing slightly. Even though they were in a private box he still got embarrassed when she kissed him in public. She pulled away, laying her forehead against his, running her hand through his hair. He smiled at her, it always relaxed him when she did that.

"Thank you Spencer," she whispered.

"I knew you'd like it," he replied.

"This is more relaxing to me then the spa."

"I promise I won't talk you into something you don't want to do ever again." Reid was fidgeting in his seat.

"Are you nervous about something?"

"No," he replied quickly, he looked at the floor. "Did you drop something?"

She looked down as well. "No I don' think so."

When she looked back it him he was smiling at her mischievously. She looked back at him, her eyebrow arched. She knew that look. That look meant that something was going on inside Doctor Spencer Reid's genius brain, and he was figuring out a way to get it out in the open. She had no idea what he could possibly be contemplating. She felt him brush her hand slightly. Just that tiny brush sent goosebumps down her back.

"Are you sure that's not yours?" he asked her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, confused, she didn't see anything on the floor.

"Open your hand."

She opened her hand. Somehow he had managed slip a ring into her palm. She stared at him confused, then at the ring. It was simple white gold band with a small opal set in it. She then looked at him again, staring at him in the eyes. She wondered if he had worked up the courage to do what she hoped he was doing.

"Emily," he stammered nervously. "I was wondering if you'd put up with me for the rest of your life, and let me make an honest woman of you."

She smiled at him. "Spencer you're being geeky again, but you know I love it. Yes, I'll marry you."

He managed to slip the ring on her finger. "I was so nervous I messed up my magic trick. I wasn't supposed to touch your hand."

She kissed him gently. "I still had no idea what you were doing. This ring is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. I know opal is your birthstone. I know it's supposed to be a diamond, but I wanted something different."

"I love it. Really. It's perfect Spencer."

"I hope I made tonight memorable for you."

"You most certainly did. Even if this was all you did it would have been amazing." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you. This makes up for the time I had to spend with my mother."

He smiled. "I wonder what your mother will say about this."

"I think we're going to take a few years off of her life, but I think she'll be okay with it eventually. I know she'll hate the ring, which just makes me like it even more. She thinks that an engagement ring needs to be traditional, stuffy yellow gold and a diamond."

"I could have gotten that, but I wanted something that reminded me of you. The jeweller seemed to think I should go with one of the many diamond solitaires there were in the store. But I told him I know you well enough to know what you'd like."

"You do Spencer. I don't want or need anything flashy."

"I thought you'd like it. I overheard Morgan say the rest of the team was going to be going over to McGee's tonight. Do you want to head over after we're done here?"

"Sure. We might be over-dressed but I want to tell them."

"We don't need to stay long, but I would like to tell them before we are back at work. Intermission's almost over."

She kissed him gently one last time before settling back on her seat. He took her hand again, and began to watch the ballet. Prentiss spent a good portion of the second half of the ballet glancing at the ring on her finger, and grinning uncontrollably whenever she did. Reid caught her a few times, and smiled himself. He was glad that he had made her so happy.

After the ballet they went to see if the team was still at the bar. They wanted to tell their colleagues and friends their news. Prentiss had a huge smile on her face. She had had a great night at the ballet, and the ring that was now on her finger was like the icing on the cake. If she could tell everyone about what had happened it would make the night perfect.

Reid and Prentiss walked into the bar. Prentiss had Reid's jacket over her shoulders, so she would feel slightly less overdressed. His hand was on her back as they made their way to the back corner where the rest of the team had gone to sit. They all looked up from their drinks, surprised to see the pair standing there. They hadn't expected to see them that night after all of Reid's running around trying to get things planned for their anniversary.

"So you two decided to tear away from each other for a night and join your friends?" laughed Morgan, a beer in his hand.

"The night is still young Morgan. I can still have my way with Reid a few time before this night is done," Prentiss deadpanned, as Reid blushed.

"All right, that's a little too much information," Hotch sighed. "So what brings you two in here instead of celebrating?"

"We are celebrating. We thought we might celebrate with our friends for a little while," Reid explained.

"What are we celebrating?" asked Rossi.

"I would say it might have something to do with that shiny new ring that has appeared on Emily's left ring finger," Garcia suggested. "And you're the profilers."

Garica then jumped up from where she was sitting, and wrapped her arms around her friend in a tight hug. Prentiss smiled and hugged her friend back. JJ also stood up and hugged her friend as well. Garcia then took Prentiss' hand and began to examine the ring, as did JJ. The two women looked up at Reid suspiciously as they looked at the stone.

"You would think a genius such as yourself would know that engagement rings are traditionally diamond solitaires, Junior G-man," Garcia laughed.

"Actually, there are a lot of variations of engagement rings, including the Irish Claddagh ring, and the Turkish puzzle ring. It's a fairly new tradition to buy a diamond engagement ring, because they are becoming more widely affordable," Reid explained. "It's not that uncommon to buy a birthstone."

"You had to open your mouth," JJ laughed.

"Although most men just chose something which matches their partner's taste," Reid ended his sentence.

"Most men don't know how to pick jewellery," Garcia challenged.

"I am not most men."

"You most certainly are not," Prentiss laughed, finding herself blushing a little as she made eye contact with Reid.

No one had noticed when Rossi whispered something to waitress, who quickly scampered off to the bar, and came back with a tray full of shots. She placed one in front of each member of the team. They all looked a little confused until they noticed the look on Rossi's face.

"I thought a round for the couple was appropriate," Rossi pointed out, holding up his glass.

The rest of the team all held up their glasses. Everyone had smiles on their faces, congratulating the couple as they took the shot of whiskey. Soon the team seemed to have split it up. The women sat at one table while the men sat at another.

End part 2

Notes: Seriously, no one guessed that this was what Reid was up to? I don't see Prentiss as being overly traditional, and I discovered her birthday on the CM wiki and I love opals (hate diamonds). I can see Reid using a magic trick to propose lol… Next up is "Girl Talk"


	3. Girl Talk

Title: Who Celebrates Six Months?: Girl Talk (Part 3 of 4)  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (same as the show)  
Disclaimer: As always I don't own the characters they belong to their creator, network, writers actors and actresses who bring them to life.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss have been together for six months. After their announcement Garcia and JJ want details from Prentiss about a certain genius.  
Notes: I know it's kind of lame to have them split off into groups but seriously dialogue for the whole team is waay confusing. The ladies are up first, nothing beats sangria and some good friends, and gossip hehe…

* * *

The three women were sitting at their table with a pitcher of sangria in front of them, all of their glasses full. Prentiss was playing with the ring on her finger, and stirring her drink with her straw. Garcia and JJ looked at her confused, she looked so distracted. They wondered what was going on inside her head.

"Aren't you happy?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, I am. I'm trilled. Tonight has been one of the best nights of my life," replied Prentiss.

Prentiss wasn't lying, it had been one of the best nights of her whole life. She had gotten engaged, and she was thrilled. She just had a lot on her mind, about Reid, and how well he knew her. She looked at the ring again, wondering if maybe he had gotten help picking it out. He had gotten Garcia to pick out a dress for her, maybe she had gone along to pick the ring. Although the two women had looked surprised when they came in; it was Garcia who had pointed out the ring after all. Maybe she did know what Reid had been planning.

"So why are you sitting there playing with your ring and not drinking?" Garcia asked.

"Just thinking," Prentiss replied. "Did either of you help him pick this out?"

"Don't look at me Garcia is Spence's partner in crime."

"Wasn't me Cupcake," Garcia said. "You can't blame that serious lack of bling on me. Doctor Reid clearly doesn't know that diamonds are a girl's best friend."

Prentiss laughed. "I love the ring, actually. I just think I might have under estimated Spencer. I've never wanted a diamond on my finger. Those big crazy diamonds just make me think of all of my mother's politician friends. I'm not a big fan of most gemstones, they are too flashy. This is exactly what I would have picked out for myself."

"So what's the problem then?" JJ asked.

Prentiss shrugged, taking a sip of her sangria. "I am just amazed at how much Spencer knows about me I guess. I've never let anyone into my head like this before."

"That's what happens when you fall in love with a profiler. They get inside your head and they know all the stuff that's going on in there," Garcia pointed out.

"It's all right to let someone in if you love him," added JJ.

"I know you're both right. I'm just surprised. So really, neither of you knew he was going to do this?"

JJ and Garcia both shook their heads. Prentiss knew that Reid could plan everything, but she hadn't realised that he really did notice small details about her. She wasn't sure she could pick up on the same kinds of things about her, and she was feeling a little guilty. Reid seemed to know everything about her, and she wasn't sure she knew as much about him. He didn't close himself off to her, she just didn't notice things the way he did.

"All I did was get you that dress you are wearing," Garcia told her friend. "Well that and Reid said something about he needed a tie to match the dress. So I went in search of, and succeeded in finding that too."

"I do appreciate that, the dress is great. Spencer really likes it a lot too."

"I also wouldn't let him see it, although he wanted to, since you seem to like to knock his unmatching socks off with shock when you buy yourself a new dress."

Prentiss laughed. "I figure if I surprise him with enough dresses while we are dating I won't have to scrape him off the floor when we get married."

Prentiss grinned when she said the word married. She had thought about marrying Reid before, among other things. But now she knew it was actually going to happen at some point. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw her in a wedding dress. Prentiss didn't care if they eloped she was going to wear an amazing wedding dress and see the look on his face. She looked at her hands, and played with the ring again. Reassuring herself that it was real.

"I like the way you think, lady," Garcia ginned. "I really didn't think you two were so serious, though. You two are so the same when you're at work."

"We have to be, or it wouldn't work," Prentiss explained. "We can't all get away with playing the part of the naughty phone sex operator at work."

Garcia laughed. "All right fair enough. So the two zillion dollar question is, what is the shy and awkward Doctor Spencer Reid like behind closed doors?"

Prentiss blushed. "He's certainly not shy and awkward when we're together. He's totally different. He's sweet and kind, caring."

"We're not looking for romance novel crap," JJ said, shocking her two co-workers. "We want the real details."

Prentiss laughed, taking a swig of her drink. "All right, real details, I can do that. I just need to have a few more drinks in me first."

The waitress had come back with a fresh pitcher of sangria for the women. They all looked at their empty glasses, and laughed. Garcia poured them each a fresh glass. Prentiss smiled, and took a gulp of the drink. It was nice to be out drinking with her friends. It had been a long time since she had spent time with them. Not that complained when Reid suggested they just stay home and spend some time together. She very much enjoyed her time away from work with Reid.

"Okay so we know that Reid didn't pop the question cause he knocked you up," Garcia laughed.

"We're not ready for kids yet," Prentiss replied automatically. "Besides he's a genius he can figure out birth control. Self control on the other hand, I'm not so sure about. Every once in a while I am reminded that I am more than ten years older than him.'

"Juicy, who knew that the shy Doctor Reid could be a little sex fiend?"

"He certainly knows how to keep things interesting. Although I have to admit I wasn't expecting to take this step so soon. I'm glad that we did, but I certainly was surprised."

"How did he ask?" JJ asked.

"It was typical Reid," chuckled Prentiss. "It was intermission, and he asked me if I dropped something. Then I feel him touching my hand. He tells me to open it, and there's the ring, and asks me. Well kind of. It was just very him. It was sweet."

"What did he say exactly?" Garcia asked.

"I was a little overwhelmed. But something about if I wanted to put up with him for the rest of my life and making an honest woman out of me. I think I told him he was being geeky, but I loved. Then he was upset that he had messed up his magic trick. He was so nervous I thought he was going to drop the ring before he got it on my finger."

"That is so Reid, I don't think there are that many men in the world who would propose using a magic trick."

"You're right, and it's one of the many things I love about him."

"You know that's the first time I've actually heard you say that out loud," JJ mentioned.

"Really?" grinned Prentiss. "I should say it more often."

"You should," Garcia said. "You get all googly eyed when you say it too. It's kind of awesome to see you like that."

"You have that look in your eyes. It's real. So tell us something we don't know about Spence," JJ challenged.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Prentiss asked, laughing a little.

"Yes!" they both snapped at her.

Prentiss thought for a long moment. There were a lot of things that she had learned about Reid in the past few months. Mostly about how he could take charge, but she knew they would never believe that. Then she grinned when she noticed out of the corner of his eye that Reid was fidgeting with his red tie. For a moment her mind drifted away thinking about being at home and seeing Reid's red boxers.

"Spencer always matches his ties to his underwear," Prentiss told them.

The two women began to laugh, not believing their ears. Garcia and JJ then looked over at the table, making eye contact with Reid, as they examined his red tie. They both looked away laughing. Reid gave Prentiss a strange look, but she just shrugged. Garcia and JJ looked away, and took sips of their drinks.

"Are you serious?" JJ asked.

"As a heart attack," Prentiss replied.

"Where the hell would you find colourful tighty whities? Though I guess they aren't really tighty whities if they are colourful," Garcia babbled, then her jaw dropped. "Reid wears boxers?"

Prentiss nodded. "What's so shocking about that?"

"I just figured that with the sweaters, those geeky glasses he sometimes wears, and dress pants that never look like they fit him. I always figured that underneath all of that he'd wear stuffy boring underwear."

"So you're telling me that Reid is sitting over there in bright red boxer?" JJ asked.

"I think so," Prentiss replied, looking in Reid's direction, but avoiding eye contact. "He wouldn't let me sneak a peak before we left the house. I'm kind of excited about seeing them though."

"Well that's something to look forward to. Where do you even find boxers to match some of those ties?"

Garcia laughed. "I wonder what he finds first the boxers or the ties."

The three women began to laugh uncontrollably. JJ actually had tears forming as she was laughing so hard, thinking about all the ties that Reid had worn in the time she had known him. The guys all looked over for a moment, giving them a look. JJ went to pick up the pitcher but Garcia put her hand over hers, stopping her.

"Come on Garcia," JJ pleaded. "Just one more?"

"You'll thank me tomorrow when Henry wakes up," Garcia told her friend. "Want another one Emily?"

"Naw, I'm good," Prentiss assured her friend.

"Since when do you say no to good sangria?"

She shrugged. "It's stupid, really, but I'm trying to cut back on how much I drink."

"Is it because of Spence?" asked JJ.

"Kind of," replied Prentiss. "He just said something once about how he likes kissing me better when I didn't taste like a brewery. I thought it was kind of sweet, so I figured I could cut back a little bit when I'm planning on kissing him."

"That is kind of sweet," Garcia cooed. "I guess you'll be doing a lot of kissing when you two crazy kids get home?"

Prentiss laughed. "I think we might be doing a little more the kissing."

"So how is the more then kissing going?" JJ asked.

"It's going very well."

"I never really pictured you as the shy type when it comes to your sex life," Garcia mentioned.

"I'm not, but Spencer is. I'd rather not say something that will make him uncomfortable it's bad enough I told you about his boxers."

"Who are we going to tell?" Garcia asked innocently.

"I hate to think how much Morgan would tease Spencer if he knew some of the stuff I knew about him."

"Fair enough you never give your annoying big brother anything he can use against you later."

"Exactly, although you could just give him a little surprise," JJ giggled.

"What do you have in mind?" Prentiss asked.

"I think you should go over there and give Spence something to blush about."

"You're evil sometimes JJ, but I like the way you think," Prentiss laughed, getting up from her seat.

Prentiss walked toward Reid like a woman on a mission. She had a huge grin on her face. JJ and Garcia were laughing as they watched her go over to Reid. She leaned down and kissed him deeply on the lips. Reid was already blushing.

End part 3

Notes: okay that might have been slightly evil cause reid is going to react. I put the boxers thing into "Emotional Explosions" but I figure it needed to mentioned again lol…. next up is "Boy Talk" you just know Morgan is gonna have something to say about this whole situation lol... i finally figured out how to get the team to react hehe tell me what you think i love to hear it 3


	4. Boy Talk

Title: Who Celebrates Six Months?: Boy Talk (Part 4 of 4)  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (same as the show)  
Disclaimer: As always I don't own the characters they belong to their creator, network, writers actors and actresses who bring them to life.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss have been together for six months. After their announcement Hotch, Morgan and Rossi rib Reid a little bit.  
Notes: All right I might have left a bit of a cliffhanger there, but it'll be worth the wait lol. First Morgan needs to bug Reid a little bit hehe. I'm glad to see that people are still enjoying this pairing, I just love writing them so much. I know it's all just fuzzies but I need the right now.

* * *

The guys were sitting at the table next to the other. Hotch and Morgan had beers in front of him, while Rossi had a highball glass of Scotch on the rocks. Reid meanwhile was playing with an empty glass, wishing he had a coffee in front of him. He never was much one for drinking, even with his friends.

"Aren't you gonna have a drink man?" asked Morgan.

"No, I feel like driving home tonight," Reid replied. "I would also like my faculties about me."

"To celebrate?" Rossi asked.

Reid nodded "Among other things."

"All right so we know that you didn't pop the question cause you slipped up and got her pregnant," Morgan laughed, looking at the other table, at Prentiss' quickly draining glass.

"There are other reasons to get married other then pregnancy," Hotch reasoned.

"I almost had a shot gun wedding one time," Rossi laughed. "But it was a false alarm. We never did get married. She would have made a good first ex-wife."

"This is upbeat talk when our young colleague has just announced his engagement Dave."

"I think that's Rossi's way of saying don't it man," Morgan chuckled.

"I never said anything like that. Marriage does work for some people. I just have to come to terms with the fact that it doesn't work for me," Rossi explained.

"I think that it's going to work out just fine," Reid reasoned.

"Seriously man, don't do it," Morgan warned.

"Why not?" asked Reid.

"Do you really wanna be tied down to one woman the rest of your life?"

"I honestly don't see where the harm is in getting married. It seems like the next logical step."

"How do you know you what dish you want if you've never sampled the buffet?"

Hotch actually let out laugh, which came out somewhat as snort. "Sampled the buffet? Do you hear yourself Morgan? You don't need to have tried everything to know what your favourite is."

Reid nodded. "Besides it's not like Emily was the first woman that I've ever been with, despite what you may think. She's just the one that I know I don't want to let go."

"Don't you think you might be rushing things a little bit?" asked Rossi. "After all you two have only been dating a few months."

"It's been six months, actually. It felt like the right time," Reid said. "Why do I feel like I am defending myself?"

Reid wasn't sure what he had been expecting telling everyone about their engagement, but he had not bee expecting that. He knew Morgan would probably tell him that he was making a mistake. But he was expecting everyone else to tell him he was making a mistake. He knew that six months didn't seem like a long time, but they were happy. Wasn't that the important part about getting engaged. He had just wanted to do something special for you, it was not like they were going to elope the next day. They had just gotten engaged and he wanted his friends and colleagues to be happy for them.

"For one thing we didn't even realise that you two were still seeing each other," Morgan mentioned. "It's like nothing has changed between the two of you."

"At work, it hasn't," Reid reasoned.

"You're planning on marrying this woman. You hardly react when she is hurt in the field," Rossi added.

"I do react. I might not freak out and act like some romance novel himbo when it happens doesn't mean I don't care. In order to keep our jobs we have to keep a certain level of professionalism when we are working. That's what we do. What we do when we get home is our business," Reid explained. "Just like we said at the outset of this. Work is work, and hoe is home just like any relationship."

"Are you two living together?" Hotch asked.

Reid nodded. "Yeah, I guess we are. We haven't been at Emily's in about four months now. I should talk to her about that. It doesn't make much sense to be paying two rents."

He hadn't even really thought about it before, but they had been living together for the past four months. More and more of her things had started to appear in his apartment. He liked having her things around the place, they brightened the place up. They always went to his place when they said it was time to go home. He knew that he would have to start thinking about it as their place now.

"Okay, seriously?" Morgan asked. "How did I miss this? You have been living together. I just thought you two had just hooked up, and it was over with now. Things like that usually fizzle out."

"I don't feel the need to share every detail of my love life with my friends," Reid explained. "I did want to share this with everyone, but now I feel like I'm part of the inquisition."

"We're just surprised by the news. I for one honestly thought that you two had just gone back to being friends."

"I did too," Hotch admitted, taking a sip of his beer. "I might have been in denial because I wanted to save myself a headache later on though."

"Make it three votes for thinking that it had ended," Rossi shrugged.

Reid shook his head. "I guess we were better at being the same at work then we thought."

All of a sudden the women began to laugh. All of them were looking in Reid's direction quizzically, then started laughing harder. Reid was confused, trying to figure out what they were laughing at. He was trying not to blush, realising that Prentiss had probably said something about him he wasn't sure he wanted her to share. He knew she was more open about her love life then he was, but he was still shy and guarded. He wished he knew what they were talking about, and if it was something he could worry about.

"What was that about?" Reid asked.

"I would imagine it's about your skinny bones in bed," Morgan laughed.

"I've never gotten that response from women before."

Morgan's jaw dropped he couldn't believe his ears. "Someone sounds sure of himself."

"I believe that I have reason to be. I haven't had any complaints from the women I have been with. Just because I don't come in bragging about the women I have been with doesn't mean they don't exist."

"How the hell do you keep yourself so guarded when you work with a bunch of profilers?"

Reid shrugged. "I've always been like this. The way I'm acting should not come as a surprise to anyone."

"Except for maybe Prentiss," laughed Rossi.

Reid blushed. "I'm not sure I like where this is going."

"You are out with a group of guys, telling them you are getting married. You need to get used to this before your bachelor party."

"Oh! I didn't even think about that!" Morgan exclaimed. "Although I really can't picture Reid fitting in at a strip club, with those geeky sweaters he likes to wear."

Rossi chuckled. "You might be right. I'm not sure that a strip club would be the best choice in this case. We don't want to have to peel Doctor Reid off the floor."

"I have been to a strip club before, I did not enjoy it."

"Knowing you you probably tried to talk with the women," Morgan laughed.

"It wasn't that at all. I just thought it was odd, and then you go home alone. I have never understood that whole bachelor party, and going to a strip club tradition," sighed Reid.

"It's fun for you buddies to watch you squirm?" Rossi suggested.

"Who's to say that you will even have an opportunity to have a bachelor party?" reasoned Reid.

"I don't see Prentiss as the eloping type," Hotch reasoned.

"I don't know really. But I am from Las Vegas eloping seems to make a heck of a lot more sense to me then having some huge ceremony with a bunch of people half or more of whom you don't know."

"You're already planning it," Rossi said.

"Maybe," Reid replied with a shrug.

"Seriously if we could figure out what goes on inside that genius mind of yours we would never get a profile wrong again," Morgan laughed. "So do you let Prentiss in?"

Reid shrugged. "That's different. I let everyone in my life inside my head to a certain degree. Just like anyone. You just chose not to always hear what I have to say."

Morgan took another sip of his drink. "Fair enough, man. "

From the corner of his eye Reid could see Prentiss getting up from her seat. She walked over to read, leaned down and kissed him. Reid was immediately bright red. He wanted to pull away, until he felt her hands in his hair, which relaxed him. He decided to take a chance for once in his life, and open up. Everyone thought they were not serious he was going to prove them wrong.

His hands snaked around Prentiss and he pulled her onto his lap forcefully. Prentiss let out a small gasp, which only encouraged Reid to kiss her deeper. She sighed happily, which she realised came out slightly like a moan. She was sure there were five jaws dropped around them, and Reid was not letting up. It was Prentiss' turn to blush. He pulled away a moment later. She laid her head on his forehead, grinning at him, half mischievously and half contentedly.

"You ready to go home?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she replied, breathless. "You still have it Doctor Reid."

"Good."

She got up slowly, grabbing her purse from the table; steadying herself on a chair for a moment, wishing she could blame her slight imbalance on the sangria, but knowing it was Reid's fault. JJ and Garica were laughing again, while Hotch Rossi and Morgan just shook their heads. Prentiss grinned when she felt Reid's hand go to the small of her back, to lead her out of the bar. They got a few steps further and his hand then slipped lower. Prentiss could not believe that Reid's hand was around her ass as they left the bar. She had always liked the feeling of his hands on the small of her back, but she realised she very much enjoyed those same lanky hands on her ass.

"What was that about Doctor Reid?" Prentiss asked. "Not that I am complaining but you have never done anything like that in front of anyone else before."

"I was sick of everyone thinking I'm a clumsy fool when it comes to women. I don't want them to wonder whether or not this is real or not," he explained. "Everyone thought that we had broken up. I didn't like that feeling, so I felt I should show them how I really feel for once in my life."

"I'm glad that you are getting a little bit more comfortable going public Spencer, cause I might have told JJ and Garcia about your boxer thing."

He blushed. "You told them that I match my boxers to my ties? I can't believe you told them that. Now they are going to give me strange looks whenever I see them."

"They wanted to know something. I'm not going to tell them about how in control you are when we are in bed."

"Yes, but that they wouldn't believe anyway so I wouldn't have to worry about Garcia telling Morgan. I really don't want my choice of boxers to be office fodder."

"I'll make it up to you Spencer, I promise."

"I hope that you do," he sighed, opening the door to the car for her. He then leaned over and kissed her softly.

"A girl could get used to this."

He smiled at her. "I can't wait to get you home Emily."

"Tell me you don't have any more surprises up your sleeve."

"I don' think I do."

Prentiss laughed, it was his typical answer. He would assure her that he was going to behave himself, until they got through the door. For once she wanted to have the upper hand on him. She plotted the whole car ride home about how she might catch him off his guard. They pulled up to his place, and she realised she might be able to throw him off if she finally told him she had not renewed her lease. Although they were engaged she wasn't sure how he'd feel about them officially living together.

The End

Notes: I figured Reid should get a backbone at some point and maybe show the team he's not so shy and geeky when he's not at work… hehe well that's another plot bunny down, got a few more to go. thank you to those who reviewed, alerted or added this to their faves. it really means a lot. i have a few more bunnies to go, but with holidays coming up I'm not sure when they will be fed. i love to hear what people think though -trista


End file.
